roblox_campingfandomcom-20200214-history
ROBLOX Camping Wiki
About The Game This wiki is about the ROBLOX game Camping, by SamsonXVI! A game where you go camping with anyone! Days Day 1: After beginning the game, you will start with 11 other players within Specky Woods. The narrator will prompt you to leave the starting area after around 15 seconds. During this time period, two survival items (Medkits, Umbrellas, Smores, e.t.c.) are randomly generated and scattered throughout the map. It is advised to use this time to memorize the map layout, it will come in handy later. Day 1 Nightfall: The screen will fade back in. It is night, and even if you were in the forest, the game spawns you by the campfire. The narrator will tell you to sit by the fire and tell spooky stories. Shortly after, a black figure with a huge bloody grin will appear over the fire, and the narrator will instruct you to run. Players must run away from the figure, ideally to the cave. Once this sequence is over, players will have time to breathe as the narrator asks what that was, however it will soon begin to rain, and players must take shelter in the cave or tents to avoid taking damage. As the night ends players will hear an animal killed somewhere in the forest, that sounded like a sheep, as it’s sound is “meeeh”. Day 2: The day will open with all players back at the campsite, to find that the red tent is destroyed. The narrator explains that because you can't all fit in the blue tent, players must sleep in the cave tonight. A dead deer, two park rangers and a tray of bear traps will be spawned near the two stone pillars. They inform you a bear is killing deer in the park and that they will have bear traps laid out by nightfall. Day 2 Nightfall: The player will be spawned inside the cave and will be unable to leave it. The narrator will then indicate that it is a stormy night. After 15 seconds, the narrator will then state that the picnic basket was forgotten and they must send a player or a group of players to retrieve it. The player must be cautious of the bear traps that are scattered around the map. Stepping on them will deal great damage and will slow down the player. While returning from the camp, if the player passes the well they will see the monster temporarily appear within it. The monster is benign and will soon disappear. When you get back, everyone is given a sandwich to eat. However, after about one minute, it is announced that one sandwich has been poisoned. The game will then randomly select a player to poison. (Even if a player does not eat the sandwich, they can still be poisoned.) This player can be saved with a medkit. After they have either died or been saved, the cave entrance collapses and you will be unable to leave the cave. You are instructed to find another exit. There are loose rocks in the back, creating a passageway leading to two slides. One slide has spikes at the bottom that damage any player that touches them, so if they are damaged enough by rain they can die. Once you reach the bottom, you go through another tunnel. There are currently two known ways on how this will go down: * The first person in sees the monster momentarily, then it disappears. You reach the end and jump down. There is a closed stone door in front. Once all the players reach the bottom, the door opens, revealing either a huge chamber with platforms to jump to or a maze. If it is the chamber with platforms, there is a flood you must reach the end of. If it is the maze, there are bears you must escape from. By the end of the night, it is not uncommon for only a few players to be left. * If you have luck on your side, the monster does not make an appearance in the tunnel. You reach the end only to find a stone wall. Day 3: The players will spawn at the camp and the narrator will indicate that rescue will arrive the following morning and the player(s) must survive one more day. Inside the blue tent is blood, and the message "I'M STILL ALIVE" written on the wall. There are also bloody footprints leading to a bear trap with a black limb stuck in it. After a minute it will become bear trap with nightfall. Day 3 Nightfall: The player(s) will spawn in the camp and hear a scream shortly after. If there is one player left, it will skip the kidnapping event entirely. If there are multiple players, a player will be kidnapped. The kidnapped player will see a black screen with the image of the monster in the center and will then be chained to a random tree on the map. Once at the destination the player will have limited movement space and will be unable to walk more than a few steps. If the player is directly approached by another player, he/she will be automatically freed. The remaining player(s) have 30 seconds to find the player before it begins to rain and they must return to the tent. If the player isn't found they will most likely perish. After another 30 seconds, the rain will stop and the narrator will prompt the player to flee to higher ground as a mysterious darkness sweeps through the forest. (the pillars located behind the Blue Tent) When the player(s) have reached the pillar, based on how many players are left, one of the endings will occur: Endings If you are with multiple people, you will climb to the top of the pillar as the fog arises. Soon it will stop and the monster will appear and walk over the plank to you. But, the sun will rise and he will fall because he can not stay in the sun. We tell him that this is what he gets for trying to kill and poison us, and for kidnapping one of us. He cries that they do not understand. He then explains that when the incident occurred, he didn’t want another murder happening at Specky Woods. As a result, he went crazy to stop the killer. Then, in a cutscene, a backpack with a random username is shown. Shortly afterward, rat poison is shown in it. The person who owned the backpack then proceeds to kill everyone else in the group without warning, ending the game. If you are alone, when you get to the top of the pillars the monster will just come and kill you. This is because you were the murderer with the poison. For the secret ending, you have to find the Lucky Coin and drop it in the well on Day 2. A cutscene will play, showing a young boy in the shed. He then turns backward, showing his face and then jumpscares the player. This implies that the black figure was actually the youngest son back in the last camping trip when Zach Nolan kills the family and now is making sure something like that doesn't happen again. This is confirmed in Camping 2 when in the good ending Zach Nolan shows himself and attempts to kill the surviving group, then gets surprised when the black figure shows up. Zach exclaims, "NOOO! The son!!!" and then gets killed by the youngest son of that family. (This part is kind of funny, considering the original monster screams, "NO!! THE SUN!! In the ending in which the player is revealed as the murder. The secret ending in camping 2 # first in the wood colecting part you have to go in the bathroom # you will see a portal go in it # you will see a monster with his leg choped off in a cave gowing to specky woods to poisons the sandwich # he will turn his head arownd 180 degreyes and jumpscare you the child's face will fill in the screen,you will be kicked after this returning to the lobby Camping Thumbnails poop Category:Browse